


A Lady of Winterfell

by MzyraJane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: Balon decides it would be much more convenient if Asha were the son instead. But basically disregard the plot, we're mostly just here for eventual (gender-angst) Throbb. Both boys are bi here.Hints of pre-story M/M Throbb desires, actual F/M ThrobbI don't know if this could be triggering to people with gender dysmorphia, so be careful friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know me beyond possibly other fics I've written, since writing said other fics I have become pretty severely disabled, which really affects my brain and ability to write, which is why other unfinished stuff has disappeared. I'm sorry for inconsistency, but I can only give you what I manage to write. Feel free to point out typos and whatever.
> 
> All this also means I can only write for so long at a time, so parts aren't as long as I would like them to be (would that we could have explicit Throbb in the first part), and I'm as disappointed as you are. 
> 
> If I seem to have abandoned something and/or you're getting impatient, feel free to continue stuff yourself, and maybe mention it in a comment so people could check it out.

"I don't like this, Balon. These warlocks do not follow the Drowned God-"

"What would you have me do, Aeron? It's been ten years now and the Starks still hold my last son. Should anything happen to me, they will try to put him - practically a Stark - in charge of our islands. It cannot be borne. Asha would serve better, but I cannot trust that the men will follow her as a woman."

"You still have valid brothers-"

"Euron?"

"No, of course not _Euron_ , Victarion-"

 Balon gave Aeron a look. "You think Euron would not succeed in displacing Victarion if he set his mind to it?"

 Aeron did not like to think on all the things Euron might achieve if he chose to set his mind to it. He shuddered.

 "You see my point. Euron is dangerous, Victarion unlikely to defeat him. I need a _son_ , and Theon no longer qualifies. If a woman may not inherit, as you say, Asha must needs be my son."

 "But at what price?"

 "They say a woman can pay for a man. So it will be."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Theon tried to sink deeper into his bed to avoid waking up. He wasn't much of a morning person unless there was something good to be had, and he'd had most of the good yesterday. His arms ached a little from his bow during the hunt yesterday, and his memory was still full of the sex with Kyra afterwards. That would make a good dream if he could go back to sleep he decided, rolling onto his side-

 Something unexpected touched his arm, and he looked down to find- _a breast?!_ Two breasts. Very definitely attached to his chest.

 He sat up to stare down at his new acquisitions. Alright, so _this_ was the dream then. Hesitantly he pulled open his underwear, and yes, absolute absence of penis and company. It wasn't the first time he'd wondered what it felt like to have a woman's body, so he supposed it was only natural... He slipped a hand down between his legs and oh, that felt _strange_ , but yes that was probably about what it would feel like to have a woman's parts, with all the lips and all. Actually it looked like his nose might be smaller too, and he wondered what his face was like.

 He walked across the room to find his looking glass, very conscious of the feel of the changes to his chest and between his legs as he moved, and touching his face to find an absolute absence of stubble. The smoothness was kind of nice, probably less work shaving every day too. He picked up the mirror to appraise the female face, and the other parts.

 Honestly, he was sort of disappointed. The look wasn't _bad_ , but it was too... normal? He looked like a female version of himself. Still slender with some muscle, breasts and thighs proportionate. What kind of dream _was_ this? If you were going to have an absurd dream, you'd think it could make you the most beautiful woman in the world, or with tits the size of your head. You don't want your dreams to be _realistic_. Maybe he needed to work on his imagination.

 He sighed (was his voice a bit higher too?), put the mirror down, and headed back to bed. No point in sticking around in a _boring_ dream. Still, at least he could cup some breasts in bed before he woke up...

 

 

 "M'lord Greyjoy? Will ye be wanting to break y'fast?" a muffled voice called through the door.

 "In a while..." he called back sleepily, before realising that his voice sounded off. And he was still cupping breasts very much attached to his chest. And that his right hand still had a scratch from that bramble bush at the hunt yesterday. That was  _too_ realistic.

 "M'lord? Is that you? Have you got company?"

 Theon tried to force his voice lower. "No, I, uh-"

 "Y'know Lord Stark has rules-"

 "I'm alone! My, uh, my throat hurts. Caught a chill hunting yesterday." _That was a good idea_. "Uh, mayhaps I should eat here. Get Gage to send it here, if you could."

 "D'ye want Maester Luwin too?"

 Did he? Wasn't this still a dream? How could it _not_ be? You couldn't just go to bed a man and wake up with a woman's body!

 "M'lord?"

 "I- Yes, thank you."

 He heard the servant shuffle away, and he tried to calm himself down. If it _was_ still a dream then it didn't matter what happened because he'd wake up and nothing would have happened. And if it somehow _wasn't_ a dream... well, Maester Luwin had to know better than anybody, right?!

 

 Waiting, he realised he didn't want to be seen like this. The body that had been mildly interesting before was now almost scary. He didn't want other men to see these breasts and thighs. He wasn't even sure about the face, but that was harder to cover up with his clothes. He quickly got dressed, struggling to make his already close-fitting clothes fit over broader thighs and hips, and a shapely chest. He couldn't lace the trousers or jerkin properly at all, but at least he was mostly covered up by the time Maester Luwin arrived together with breakfast.

 "Theon? May I enter?"

 Theon tried to hide his face with his hair - much the same as it had been before - and forced his voice low again. "Come in."

 Maester Luwin shuffled in with the tray and turned to close the door behind him. "The servant said you'd caught a chill, but it's good to see you've managed to dress. Is it just your throat that's a problem?"

 Looking at the tray of food, Theon found he wasn't hungry at all. "I- I think I'm having a nightmare and I can't seem to wake up."

 Luwin made a faint noise of amusement. "Well, I can confirm this seems very real to me, but perhaps you have a fever." He brushed Theon's hair aside to feel his forehead, but when his eyes looked to Theon's face his jaw dropped. "Theon? You're not Theon...?!"

 Theon found tears welling in his eyes. "I am though! I am! I woke up like this!"

 Luwin's eyes fell to where the jerkin was stretched across Theon's chest and his breeches couldn't lace closed around his hips. "You... You swear you are Theon? What... what did I treat you for last Maiden's day?"

 "A, uh, rash. Down there." He hadn't slept with _that_ whore again, even if Luwin had treated her too.

 Luwin looked about as pale as Theon felt. "... How...?"

 "I don't know! I have witnesses to my definitely being a man last night, but then I woke up and....!"

 "Are... are all your parts... changed?"

 Theon nodded miserably. "But you can fix it, right? If this can happen then Maesters must know all about it, right? You can turn me back to normal, right?"

 Luwin's face did not give Theon hope. "I confess that _I_ have never seen or heard of this... But as you say, there's a lot of wisdom in the Citadel... Things most people would never have heard of... If _anyone_ knows..."

 "You don't have to tell them it's me, do you? I don't... I don't want people knowing..."

 "I could be vague, I'm sure. Claim it's a villager perhaps." Luwin frowned at him slightly. "But, you don't know _anything_ about this? No... I don't know, wishes or rituals? Attempts at magic?"

 "No! I was fine, I was happy enough..." A thought occurred to him. "You don't think somebody cursed me, do you?"

 "I... I honestly don't know, Theon. I was taught and believed that magic had gone from the world, but something like this... I recall that there are some creatures that can naturally do such a thing, but never have I heard of it in humans."

 "Do you think... maybe it might just go like it came? Like I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll be back to normal?"

 "Perhaps. I'll see what the Citadel can tell me, and if you recover in the meantime that's all for the good. And until then... would you prefer to stay in your room?"

 "Yes!"

 "Alright, I'll... I'll tell everyone you're highly contagious and only I'm to see you. We'll... We'll do what we can Theon. I'll do everything I can."

 "Thank you. Thank you..." He looked at the tray of food and found that maybe he could eat something after all. "Could you bring me a book?"

 "Of course. I'll bring one with the next meal. Just... rest, and keep your spirits up."

 Maester Luwin left him alone with his food and his thoughts. _I'll be back to normal soon, I'll be back to normal soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

Robb had _tried_ to be good, really he had, but it had been a full week now, with no indication of when he'd be able to visit Theon again. Maester Luwin said he was ill and potentially contagious and not to be seen by anybody but him, and Robb had wheedled out from his father that apparently it was something personal that Luwin hadn't dealt with himself before and was liaising with the Citadel about. And that was all well and good, but Robb knew Theon - he _had_ to be bored stuck in a room with nobody but sometimes the Maester for company. Of course _Robb_ could get other company - he'd spent some time with Jon and the other men and boys of Winterfell, but Theon was different. Nobody worked as a replacement for spending time with Theon.

... Also, though he'd never admit it outrightto Theon,  his sexual tales filled a need Robb wasn't getting anywhere else. Determined as he was not to father any bastards, he was saving himself for whichever noble girl he was married to, so Theon's lewd tales helped him get by, giving him something to think of at night when he couldn't get to sleep. And on that front Theon had fallen ill at the worst possible time: Robb knew he had gone to Kyra the night before and he was primed to get all the details, had managed to finish himself that night in anticipation and memory of previous tales, but now he was running short on fuel for his imagination.

No, forget what the Maester said, Robb didn't care if he might catch something - Theon needed his company, and Robb needed Theon.

 

He picked his time of day carefully to avoid witnesses and passersby - midafternoon, between meals, having claimed he was going to the library (if anyone believed that).

He knocked on the familiar door. "Theon?" he whispered, "Are you there?"

It was a few moments where Robb wondered if perhaps Theon was asleep before he got an odd-sounding response. "Robb? What are you doing here?" Theon's throat must have been bad from the sickness.

"I've come to visit, let me in!"

"Robb, I'm ill! The maester said-"

"I don't care if I catch it, come on, I miss spending time with you!"

"You don't- Look, it's- it's hideous, okay? It's awful and gross-"

"It can't be _that_ bad! I'll sit on the other side of the room by the window, alright? Just please let me in!"

Theon gave a high-pitched sigh. "Robb you don't _understand_ -"

"Aren't you bored and lonely?"

"The maester's brought me books..." he said unenthusiastically.

"I swear I'll be a lot more entertaining, Theon, _please_ let me in. It'll be my fault if I get sick, I swear."

There was a long pause. "Do you... do you promise, if I let you in... you won't freak out. You won't... make it a thing."

"I swear I'll be relaxed and the soul of discretion. I just want to see you again."

After another long silence he heard an "Alright, but give me a minute to get comfortable after I open the door, alright?"

"Sure." Robb heard the door being unlatched and counted out a minute before he went in.

 

The room looked much the same as usual, and Theon was sat on his bed, fully dressed, against the wall with his legs drawn up in front of his chest and his hair falling over his face. It was a bit of an anti-climax really. "Um, should I sit by the window?"

Theon's shoulders shrugged. "You won't catch it." Robb could just about see him frown slightly behind his hair. "Or I don't think you can."

"Then why is Maester Luwin saying...?"

"I- _We_ don't want people seeing me like this. He's trying to fix it. Not quickly enough though..."

"Was it Kyra?" Robb whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you catch something from her?"

Theon shook his head. "I doubt it. I think it might be a curse."

"A _curse?_ " Now Robb was even more curious. "Are those even real? And to do what? No offense meant, Theon, but I'm not seeing a whole lot different right now."

Theon gave a heavy sigh, and brushed his hair back off his face.

 _Was it his face?_ _!_ That was his hair, the colour of his eyes, the features looked a similar _shape_ , but...

"You're staring, Stark," Theon said grumpily and let the hair fall over... the face again. And then Robb realised that Theon's voice sounded more... _feminine_. Like the face he was hiding.

"I- I'm sorry, I..."

"I just woke up like this last week. Out of nowhere."

"Is... Is your whole body...?"

"Yes. At least on the outside."

Robb stared across the room, his brain bubbling in shock. "Seven hells."

"Maester Luwin's never seen this before, he's trying to get answers from the Citadel if they can turn me back. And I don't want people knowing in the meantime."

"No, of course not. I'm sorry Theon, I had no idea." And he couldn't help but ask, "What's it like? Having a... a body like that?"

"I might not mind so much if I knew when I was going to get _my_ body back. But even then it's not as much fun as I probably would have imagined. The way women have been when I'm in bed with them... I guess it's like the difference between somebody else touching you and touching yourself though, it's not as good when it's just you. I want _my_ body back." He finally brushed his hair out of his eyes again and put his legs down to sit more comfortably, and Robb could see how his clothes didn't fit very well anymore.

"Well," Robb started, trying to lighten the mood as he glanced him over, "at least you look good. With that body. Not that I didn't think you looked good before," he rectified quickly, "I mean, I- I _always_ thought you looked good before, I- I just-" Robb stopped his flustered babbling as he noticed Theon staring at him and leaning in. "What is it?"

Theon kissed him on the lips. Gently, curiously.

Robb's heart felt like it might stop.

Then Theon pulled away.

"... Huh...?" was all Robb could manage.

"Have you liked me for a long time?"

Robb's brain was not functioning well enough to lie. "Yes. Very."

Theon sighed, apparently frustrated, and muttered "Can't believe it's taken this long..."

Robb felt defensive. "Well, I- I thought you had all those women, and-"

"I meant both of us, Stark."

"Oh." Then he realised what he meant. "Oh, you- You? _Me?_ "

"Well..." Theon started and he thought he could see the beginnings of a blush on Theon's more feminine face. "It's difficult, isn't it. You're the perfect heir to Winterfell, I'm a hostage-"

"Ward," Robb corrected.

"Whatever. It's complicated. Easier to pretend there's nothing going on. Focus on the women."

"And tell me the stories."

Theon's feminine face could still pull off his sly smile, "You enjoyed those a lot, huh? Damn it, we could have gone together."

"I don't want to father any-"

"You could have _watched_ at least."

 _Ahh_ , _that_ was an appealing idea, to see it in person. He felt himself blush harder. "Maybe. I mean... when you get your body back..."

"Yeah," Theon said thoughtfully. "And you've never been with a woman, have you?"

"No, as I say, I don't want to risk it."

Theon tilted his (her?) head. "You could though."

"What do you mean?" Hadn't he been clear enough already?

"Well, I have a woman's body right now... Who's gonna know?"

Robb stared at him. Was he _really_ suggesting...?

Theon smirked again, "I mean, who better to teach you everything ahead of time, right? And... well, maybe I'll learn something being on the other side. Learn any tricks I've missed so far, give Kyra a surprise for next time, right?"

Robb knew he was gaping slightly. "You're... you're saying...? Are you sure?"

"Well, take it slow and see how it goes? But lock the door first, that's the last thing we'd need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cockblock to end there, but I'm planning to pick right up with Teh Sex, though I might switch PoVs, haven't decided yet.


End file.
